


The Art of Code

by kesomon



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a programmer to code something is to put a piece of themselves into their work, like any artist. Alan, writing Tron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtb/gifts).



> Winzler did [a doodle for Stalkingbit on Tumblr](http://307020.com/post/21581884910/heres-a-doodle-for-stalkingbit-who-isnt-feeling), which then inspired this.

For a programmer to code something is to put a piece of themselves into their work, like any artist. Alan tapped the end of his pencil against his arm, peering at the lines lain out on the screen before him. Gradually, he shifted parts around. Add a descriptor here. Change the wording there. Type out the final directives, each one essential. Not a misplaced hash, nor stray period, nor reversed slash symbol to be found. The final line slotted into place. He removed his hands from the keyboard and sat back, gazing at his reflection in the glass, the code framing his reflection, shining white and blue as though painted in glowing light on his skin.

“Hello Tron,” he said with a satisfied smile, and imagined for a moment that, outlined in code and with his own face, the program seemed to smile back.


End file.
